Lip Piercing
by crystaldrops14
Summary: AU 'He looks like a pincushion.' PeinHinaSasu


I did this mostly because I really like PeinHina and SasuHina right now. Theres gonna be some NaruSaku too.

Oh yeah theres probaly OOCness, oh and Hinata dosen't stutter in this mostly because I haven't seen her stutter at all in the manga or anime lately, I also didn't use the Japanese honorifics.

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

----

"You want a lip piercing?"

A nod.

"Why?"

"Because Konan said it would look nice, like hers." Hinata explained, with a small pout.

"Konan?" Sasuke asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Konan works at the piercing shop, except she does tattoos, Pein's the one that does the piercing, and he's also the one that pierced Hinata's ears." Sakura explained, while lifting Hinata's hair to show the little silver hoop earrings in her ear.

"Yeah teme! Sakura and I are going to the shop to get tattoos!" Naruto exclaimed, with a big grin on his face.

"And if your not going to take Hinata then we will," Sakura said, "also I heard from Konan that Pein's interested in Hinata." Sakura whispered, to Sasuke with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this.

"I'm going." Was all he said.

"Really?" Hinata asked, with a small smile.

"Yep! Now lets go!" Sakura replied, while linking her arm with Hinata's and walking off.

"C'mon teme!" Naruto said, as he put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and dragged him along.

"Stupid dobe."

----

"Ah, hey you guys." Konan greeted, with a small smile.

"Today's pretty slow, so Pein and I can help you now."

"Where is Pein?" Hinata asked, while looking around the shop.

"Oh, he's already in the room where he does the piercing, so you guys can just head back there." Konan replied, pointing towards a door near the back of the shop.

"Acually just Hinata and Sasuke's here for a piercing, Naruto and I want a tattoo." Sakura said pointing at Naruto and herself.

"Ok then you two follow me, Hinata, Sasuke you can go see Pein."

Hinata smiled. "Alright, let's go Sasuke."

"Hn."

----

:Couple min. later with Konan, Naruto, and Sakura:

"Umm," Naruto said nervously. "D-do you really have to use that needle?"

"Yes." Konan replied, with a blank face.

"Why? What'd you think she was going to use, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned nervously. "Well I thought that getting a tattoo, she would use a spray paint thingy."

"You idiot these are permanent so of course she would use the needle."

"Oh, well ok since she's using a needle I don't want one anymore." Naruto replied, as he started to walk away.

Sakura had a vein popping out on her forehead as she grabbed Naruto and threw him onto a nearby chair.

"Oh no, you are not going to run away! You are going to get a tattoo with me, even if I have to hold you down myself!" Sakura screamed, as she went behind Naruto and held down his arms with surprising strength.

Naruto looked up at Konan with wide puppy dog eyes, hoping that she would convince Sakura to let him go.

Konan, however, only gave a small smile, and with a hint of amusement in her eyes, she told Naruto, "don't worry it won't hurt….maybe."

----

"Hi Pein." Hinata greeted, after she and Sasuke walked in.

Pein had a small smile on his face as he approached Hinata with his arms held out for a hug.

"Ah, well hello Hinata here for another pier….who the hell are you?" He asked, as he noticed another person glaring at him from behind Hinata.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sasuke stated, while glaring at Pein. He could tell he was not going to like this guy already.

'Who would have that much piercings anyway? He looks like a frickin pincushion.' Sasuke thought, as he looked at Pein's many piercings.

"Well, since you don't want to tell me your name, I'll just call you duckbutt." Replied Pein, with a smirk.

Hinata blushed, while covering her mouth and letting out a little giggle.

Sasuke frowned. "My name is Sasuke you damn pincushion!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever duckbutt," Sasuke growled, "Ok, Hinata are you here for another piercing?" Pein asked as he led her over to a chair.

"Yeah, I want to get a lip piercing under my bottom lip, like Konan's." Hinata told Pein as she watched him wash his hands, then put on gloves.

"You want a labret stud?" Asked Pein, while walking up to Hinata and lifting up her chin to put a dot under her lip, in the middle with a pen.

"Yes."

Pein then grabbed a small forcep, and used it to hold her bottom lip out, then he grabbed a slightly long needle and put it up to the dot.

"I'm going to push it through now." He muttered absently, then pushed the needle through her lip, as Hinata winced slightly. He then replaced the needle with a silver stud, he put some liquid on a Q-tip, and wiped around the stud. After that he handed her a small mirror so she could look at her piercing.

"Wow, it looks nice, thanks Pein." Hinata thanked, as she looked in the mirror and touched the stud.

"How much is it going to cost?" She asked, as Pein took off his gloves and walked towards her.

She was startled suddenly when Pein grabbed both sides of her face and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." He replied, with a smirk, and gave her a wink.

"What the hell was that?!" Screamed Sasuke, as he grabbed Pein by the collar and pulled him away from Hinata.

Hinata was blushing as she stared at the two in shock.

"What? I gave her the piercing for free."

Sasuke scowled. "You kissed her."

Pein smiled. "Oh, that? You can consider that as a tip."

Sasuke frowned, grabbed Hinata's hand, and headed towards the door. Hinata looked at Sasuke then back at Pein with a small smile.

"Bye Pein." She said, with a small wave.

Pein gave a small wave back. "Bye Hinata come back soon, bye duckbutt."

Sasuke lifted up his free hand and flipped him the bird.

----

"Hey, you guys! Look." Sakura called, as she dragged Naruto, who had red puffy eyes and was sniffling. She lifted hers and and Naruto's shirt to reveal their bellies, and the tattoos they gotten.

Sakura had a small pink rabbit with green eyes, while Naruto had an orange fox with nine tails, and red eyes.

"Aren't they cute?" Sakura asked, as she looked at Hinata.

"Yeah, they are." Hinata complimented. "Did it hurt?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Nope, not at all but," she pointed a thumb at Naruto, "Naruto here was crying like a baby."

"Hey! You cried too!" He accused, as he pointed at her.

Sakura blushed a bright red.

"Shut up!" She screamed, as she grabbed Naruto by his ear, and proceeded to drag him out of the shop.

"OWWW!"

Hinata was laughing softly at the scene before her when she felt Sasuke's hand grab hers and tug gently. She looked up at him when he nodded his head towards Naruto and Sakura who were still making a lot of noise.

"We should follow the idiots before they get in trouble."

Hinata giggled then nodded.

"Ok."

----

:A few days later:

Hinata was going to meet Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura at the park.

"Hi, you guys." She greeted, as she walked up to them.

"Hi, Hinata!" Sakura and Naruto greeted, as they hugged her.

She walked up to Sasuke who was leaning against a tree. "Hey." She said, as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smirked when she moved back looking at the ground blushing.

"Hn."

Hinata suddenly perked up.

"Oh, yeah Pein called me before I came."

Sasuke frowned. "What'd he want?"

Hinata blushed. "He wanted me to ask you if you would like your -censored- pierced, I think he might've been joking though cause he was laughing."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"…" Sasuke's right eye was twitching.

All of sudden there was a loud squeal that came from Sakura as she hugged Hinata. "Your so cute even when you say -censored-!"

…..

….

…

A mutter. "Why would I let him touch my –censored-?"

----

I'm pretty sure most people would know what the censored word is? I don't know if the word would be too inappropriate. For the tattoos Sakura has a rabbit because I think thats her chinese zodiac animal and Naruto's reason for a fox is pretty obvious.

I never described the piercing shop mainly because I've never been in one. When I got my ears pierced it was at the mall. I only know how they do lip piercing by watching videos from youtube.


End file.
